


Simon/Baz ficlets

by greedy_dancer



Series: Tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: But probably not in the way you think, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Notfic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Post-Book(s), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Too hard to know you’re under me?” he starts again. “That I’ve got you at my mercy, me, a Normal. And you, the heir of the great Grimm-Pitch Family.”<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Baz whines under his breath at that. It’s a little twisted, really, how hearing his full name makes Baz react. It only makes Simon harder.<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p>Three related ficlets about Simon & Baz having slightly kinky sex. Reposted from Twitter/Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Basilton"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/gifts).



> @littlemousling: @greedydancer @glitterbootsandyellowshorts how often/in what circumstances do we think Simon calls him “Basilton”
> 
> @greedy_dancer : @LittleMousling @glitterbootsandyellowshorts Sex.

Simon uses Baz's full name when he’s holding Baz’s wrists into the bed and he’s been teasing him (with his tongue first, and then his fingers, and now he’s almost, almost ready to inch inside, as slow as he can make it) and it’s been so long, and Baz starts to forget he’s supposed to pretend he couldn’t super-strength his way on top and just take what he wants.

Simon always hesitates for a second when he sees Baz’s muscles start to strain, because Merlin, he likes it when Baz just flips him over and rides him, too.

Simon likes everything.

But this time he remembers what they’re supposed to be doing, and he takes a deep breath, pulls back. Tuts three times.

“Now, what’s this, Basilton?”

Baz doesn’t answer, just stills, breathing harshly.

"Do you want me to stop?” Simon continues. “Is it too….. hard?”

(Simon manages not to giggle at that - he knows he should refrain from stupid innuendo when they’re in the middle of seriously charged sex, but he’s just a bloke, after all, and one with limited blood flow to the brain at the moment. He can’t actually be expected to refrain from making shit jokes entirely.)

“Too hard to know you’re under me?” he starts again. “That I’ve got you at my mercy, me, a Normal. And you, the heir of the great Grimm-Pitch Family.”

Baz whines under his breath at that. It’s a little twisted, really, how hearing his full name makes Baz react. It only makes Simon harder.

He tightens his grip on Baz’s wrists, leans forward until his mouth is so close to Baz’s ear he could… lick it, or bite it. But that’s for another time.

Now, he lowers his voice to a whisper and rasps in Baz’s ear:

“What do you think, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch? Should I keep going? Are you going to be nice and quiet for me?”

Simon really hopes Baz will say yes, because it’s starting to be really difficult to hold himself back. He wants to fuck Baz for real, wants to bring them both off so they can do it again. And maybe again, if Baz’s blood supply lasts him for long enough. (Sometimes… Sometimes Baz likes it even then.)

Simon always feels so desperate, even when he’s the one in control. Baz, on the other hand, never seems to lose the thread, even as he’s unravelling under Simon’s hands.

Trust him to be better than Simon at sex, too.

Baz’s hips twitch under Simon’s thighs.

“Fuck-” Baz starts, and Simon feels the shift of muscle and sinew under his grip as Baz grips the sheets tighter.

Simon tenses, too, his whole body on high alert. As soon as Baz finishes his sentence - "me,“ or perhaps even "please” - Simon will proceed, and gladly.

“- you, Snow,” Baz says instead. 

Ohhh. Oh, it is ON this time.


	2. Good at this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @littlemousling said: @greedydancer I also love the idea of Simon finding new competencies
> 
> @greedydancer: @littlemousling I feel like Simon’s going to be wading into kink with the enthusiasm of a puppy but also the gusto of someone who’s never really thought that deeply about what they wanted, and is going to realize they are FULL OF SURPRISES.

Simon would be like "You want to do WHAT? Isn’t that… really dirty? Won’t it hurt?”

And Baz rolls his eyes because he’s a kink connoisseur – at least in theory. The Grimm-Pitch library features the Complete Works of the Marquis de Sade, which he read with interest the summer before sixth year. It’s not like he really had any other outlets.

So then Baz has to convince Simon, using a calculated mix of actual interest(/despair) and disaffection because he can’t look like he wants it too much, can he? What if Simon thinks it really is too weird, and that he can’t hande it on top of having a half-dead mostly-dark Vampire-Mage male lover?

Baz couldn’t handle that.

But then, whatever it was, they try it out, Simon tilting his head this way and that like he’s thinking about it really hard, the idiot, he who never, ever gave anything two minutes of careful thought in his life before. Baz really can’t deal with the ways Simon surprises him sometimes. (In a good way, mostly. But sometimes in really, really frustrating ways.)

And after Simon’s given it due consideration, he just… blows Baz’s mind like he’s done it a million times before.

It’s infuriating, really - Simon didn’t even know he liked boys too until five seconds after they kissed, for Crowley’s sake.

Furthermore, he’s a terrible, uncoordinated, ungraceful dolt. Baz is the musician and the sportsman of the relationship. And yet…

Simon definitely takes to the intricacies of kinky gay sex like a duck to water.

Which is both a blessing and a curse if you ask Baz, who couldn’t have hoped for a better ending to all his teenage angst but also has to add many, many items to his mental list of “Things my Inferior Boyfriend Shouldn’t be Allowed to Make me Feel Inadequate about But Somehow Does Anyway.” (Baz wouldn’t admit it to Simon obviously, but that list is getting rather long.)

But really, Baz can be the bigger man here - the bigger Mage-Vampire, whatever. He’s not going to begrudge Simon something he feels good about, something he actually recognizes he’s good at rather than shrugging off.

Seeing Simon so broken and unsure after what happened very nearly broke what was left of Baz’s heart.

So Baz shuts up and enjoys it - oh, does he enjoy it.

And what Baz enjoys the most is how, no matter how Simon talked to him, or what Simon did to him, or got Baz to do, it only seems to make Simon look at him with more warmth and more trust and even respect, after.

True respect, because Simon sees Baz for who he really is. He knows everything about Baz - everything Baz himself sometimes wishes he weren’t.

Simon takes those things and makes them into something beautiful and worthwile.


	3. Until there's no blood left in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @greedydancer: @LittleMousling I just wrote "if Baz’s blood supply lasts him for long enough. (Sometimes Baz likes it even then.)" I think that's next *___*

Imagine how gentle Simon would be, all "Are you sure" and "Does it hurt" and "Do you want to stop to drink more?" 

But Baz would just groan and urge him on with his hips because he wants to feel, like... used, even though he physically cannot get hard or really come from this. 

And Baz is so sensitive because Simon's fucked him twice already - thank Merlin Simon isn't magic anymore, Baz wouldn't have wanted to do this under a Stamina spell. Even while being a relatively inexperienced young man, Simon is quite vigorous, and Baz is starting to feel sore. But he still doesn't want to stop. 

He takes himself in hand out of habit, and it's weird to feel himself soft while the rest of his body is roaring with how good it feels.

After a few seconds the cognitive dissonance is a bit too strange, and Baz lets go of his cock, but then Simon's hand replaces his and Crowley, it's so much better, and so much worse - Simon actually squeezes his hands and moves it, like he does when Baz is hard, and it's setting Baz's skin on fire. Simon's thrusts inside him are sending jolts down his thighs and up his spine and it's like sweet torture, because every second ramps up the tension when he knows it won't be able to break.

Simon’s hand tightens on his cock when he comes, and it sends a shiver through Baz’s whole body; he can’t actually feel it, inside, but the knowledge that Simon spent himself fucking him is enough. 

“Do you want to- Do you want more blood?” Simon asks, already halfway up. 

Baz shakes his head. His whole skin is zinging with electricity and his muscles are tense, but he feels strangely satisfied. He forces himself to relax back into the bed, beckoning for Simon to join him. 

“You sure?” Simon half-slurs. He sounds sleepy and confused, after he’s come. It’s endearing. 

Baz nods, rolling onto his side, bringing Simon close behind him. 

The feel of Simon’s heated skin against his is incredible. Baz can still feel the phantom ache of him, inside. His hips try to thrust into nothing – Baz exhales slowly, letting the tension go. 

“Tomorrow,” Simon murmurs, burrowing his face into Baz’s hair. The next second, he’s snuffling into his nape, asleep. 

Baz keeps breathing slow and steady, willing his body to follow Simon into sleep. 

*

When Baz wakes up the next morning, Simon’ sprawled over most of the bed and stolen all the covers. 

Baz rolls his eyes and gets up quickly, padding into the kitchen without even taking the time to put on a robe. He might enjoy denying himself a little, but today is another day and Simon owes him. 

He’s rock hard and leaking by the time he comes back to bed, like his body remembers what happened last night and simply stored the excitement away for a more fruitful time. 

He crawls back up onto the bed, all the way over to where Simon is still sleeping. 

“Wake up, Simon,” Baz says, nudging Simon in the side with a knee. Simon groans, and then stretches, and Baz has to sit back onto his heels and stroke himself a little at the sight. 

Simon opens an eye. Baz shuffles closer. 

"Up and at it, Snow, you had your fun, now it’s my turn," he says, like he didn't fully enjoy himself the night before. Like he wasn’t the one to say, “Fuck me again,” way after the last of his dinner had worn off, after Simon had taken him twice already and Baz was feeling tender and over-sensitized. 

Simon must know, because he smiles good-naturedly and immediately reaches forward to put Baz in his mouth. It feels so, so good; Simon’s mouth is like a furnace around his cock, and Baz can’t help himself, he starts moving his hips a little, rubbing himself in and out of Simon’s lips, and Simon is looking at him with soft, happy eyes and making gross slurping noises; his curls are a mess and there’s a line from the pillow onto his face and there’s sleep gunk at the corner of his eyes, and he’s so beautiful, so _fucking_ \- 

Baz comes before he expects to, before he can warn Simon - Simon always says that blood makes Baz’s spunk taste weird, but he swallows without making a face this time, even though Baz feels like he’s coming forever, Crowley, every shift of Simon’s mouth around him sends another jolt through him until he can’t take it anymore. 

He collapses onto his side, panting, feeling the bed shift until Simon’s face appears in his line of vision. 

“Good morning?” Simon says. 

Baz tries to agree, but what comes out is half-sigh, half-groan. 

Simon’s eyes crinkle with a smile. He shuffles closer still, until he’s all pressed up against Baz, and… 

“So… Did that deplete all your resources, or…?” Simon asks, innocently. Sure enough, there’s a hardness poking Baz in the hip. 

“Well, Snow, I guess we'll have to find out,” Baz replies, and rolls them both over suddenly enough to make Simon yelp. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come talk to me about how Simon and Baz ruined your life!]()

**Author's Note:**

> Twitfic, originally posted [here](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/post/142204107422/2-related-simonbaz-notficcy-things) on Tumblr.


End file.
